My Little Girl
by nemixx
Summary: Have you ever been kissed by a stranger? Follow Sakura as she experience how it feels after being kissed by someone she doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Naruto... heheh_

**Chapter 1: I Don't Have a Boyfriend**

"I told you I don't have a boyfriend. How many times do I have to tell you that?" It was Sakura and just like the Saturdays before this, Ino, Ten-ten, and Hinata have been so irritating. Especially Ino! She has been telling her to admit that there's something going on with her and Lee (which is not true.). She and Lee are just friends. Yes, Lee told her that he likes her. Lee said to her that he doesn't see anything wrong with it since she's still single and available... She said yeah but the problem is that she doesn't feel the same way. To be honest, she doesn't prefer Lee- physically... And its not because of his fuzzy brows or something but because she have someone else in mind.

Two months after that incident, she can perfectly picture out how gorgeous the guy was and how weak her knees were when he did it to her!

"So, what now forehead? Aren't you going to tell us what's going on here?", it was Ino again.

"Jeez, Ino! Will you shut up?! I told there's NOTHING WHATSOEVER, get it? So drop it...", she was a bit furious already. Man, Ino can be so annoying sometimes.

"But-"

"No buts, no ifs, Ino. Just drop it coz you're already bugging me! Again, I don't feel anything for Lee and I'm not interested in any guy right now."

"So, what you're trying to say is that you're not available anymore?, it was Hinata. She asked her while eating her vanilla flavored ice-cream.

"What?! HINATA! Jesus Christ! What the heck are talking about?!", Sakura exclaimed. Man, you can't really expect whats next with her.

"Hmmm... nothing. Forget it, if you don't wanna say anything, its fine..." Hinata said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and was about to answer back when, " Ten, something wrong? You've been quiet there, huh? Its so not you...", Sakura looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"nothing guys, don't worry 'bout me." Tenten said as she sighed. They looked at each other and they know something's wrong with their friend.

"Aren't you going to eat that, Ten? You've been playing with your food since it was handed over you by the waiter." Hinata said. Tenten just smiled wearily.

"We know somethings bothering you Ten. And we understand if you don't wanna tell us right now. But always remember we're just here, okay?" Ino said while touching Tenten's shoulder. She looked at her and Sakura just smiled, "Ten, you know that if you won't tell us directly, we can always find ways to what's bothering you." Hinata just nod for approval.

"I know guys... and thanks..." Tenten smiled.

Sasuke has been inside the cafe for a little more than thirty minutes. In most instances he would be very bored sitting there... alone. But that moment is not included in his so-called "most instances". He intended to stay there as long as the pink-haired girl is sitting across his table. She and her three friends have been preoccupied with some girlie conversations which made him smile. He's enjoying looking at them especially at her. He enjoyed looking at the way she tries not to get furious about the way her blond friend is interrogating her.

Sasuke's not really aware why he has become so interested with the pink-haired girl. He's got the feeling that she had met her somewhere... and he can't seem to get over that feeling. That's why he's here. Just like last Saturday. And man, he would rather spend the whole weekend inside the cafe and see her than stay at home and be irritated of Yuki.

He smirked as he remembered Yuki. That girl could really be annoying. If Shikamaru's in his place, then he's goddamn sure what he's going to say- SO TROUBLESOME. She glanced at Sakura again. Yes, that's her name. He even heard the blond girl named Ino calling her forehead girl last time. Though she has indeed have wider forehead than most of the girls, Sasuke doesn't really her find ugly. For him, it perfectly suits her. In fact, there's something in her that caught his attention... and he doesn't know what exactly was it. Perhaps it's her emerald eyes or her the way she smiles, or roll her eyes or perhaps her lips. Yeah, probably it was her lips...

"Sasuke-kun..." The last girl that he wanted to see was right in front of him! " Sasuke-kun, your mom said you might be here. That's why I came.", Yuki said while moving the chair closer to him.

"Yuki," though exasperated he tried to be nice. " I'm quite busy today so leave me alone... and stop bugging me, will you?" Yeah, that was his way of being nice. He smirked and stood to leave.

"But Sasuke-kun, have you forgotten? Our parents said we should spend time together and that's why I'm here." Yuki said as she held his hand.

"Shut it, Yuki. We both know what's going on here. And you know for a fact that I will never agree being partnered, or worse, married to someone like you. Got it?" Sasuke said as he grab his drinks to transfer seats.

"Please Sasuke-kun. Can't you at least spare me some time?" she insisted.

Man, he has to find a way to make this irksome woman leave him at peace. He looked at Sakura. It seems Ino had stop buggin' her. They've become a bit serious while talking to the girl named Tenten.

"I told you, Yuki. I can't. I'm waiting for someone." Sasuke was still looking at Sakura and Yuki was about to say something but he continued. "I'm waiting for my girlfriend to introduce me to her friends... and since you're already here buggin' me, I might as well introduce myself to them." He looked at Yuki once more and said, "You better leave now coz for sure you don't wanna see this."

Sasuke knew she was surprised with what he said and since it looks like she still don't wanna leave. He walked towards the group of girls certain of his plan. "Man, hope this works..." he told himself.

"Sorry if I didn't follow the plan, little girl." he said looking at Sakura with a sexy smile on his lips. "I can't wait to get to know your friends"

Like Poetry in Motion, the four looked at him with questioning eyes. And since he's looking at Sakura, she realized he was talking to her.

"N-n-nani?" she said as she looked at him in awe. Man, she looks so cute. And that was it! Without thinking he lowered his head towards Sakura and kissed her full. He heard the three, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten gasps and Yuki's "Oh My God!". Yuki's reaction was satisfying, yes. But its not as fulfilling as what's inside him right now. And though he doesn't wanna let go, he stopped, looked at her and touched her lips. He almost smiled seeing Sakura's reaction. She still had her lips open while looking him. And once again, without any hesitation, he kissed me on the lips.

"Are you okay, MY LITTLE GIRL?" he smiled and sat beside her. Perhaps she had herself back coz for the first time after Sakura first laid eyes on him, she had changed her expression.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO?!", she glared at him.

_weeeh... first chapter's done! Comments? o_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nemixx doesn't own Naruto..._

"Are you okay, MY LITTLE GIRL?" he smiled and sat beside her. Perhaps she had herself back coz for the first time after Sakura first laid eyes on him, she had changed her expression.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO?!", she glared at him.

**Chapter 2: Caught Up in the Moment**

**SAKURA** was caught off-guard with what Sasuke did. She can't believe she's prone to this kind of situations- being kissed by a stranger in front of an audience. Yes, this was the guy who kissed her at the cinema while she's watching a movie alone. How can she forget those onyx eyes? Those lips?

She looked at him again and without hesitation, she slap him!

"What the - ?", it was Sasuke.

" Don't you dare swear at me!", she said to him.

"Oh my god!", Hinata and Tenten exclaimed.

"Holy cow! Did you just slap him, Sakura?", Ino was amazed.

"You three shut up." she looked at Ino, Tenten and Hinata. But it seems nobody heard her.

"Forehead, how could you do that?" Ino glared at her. Tenten still seem to be in another dimension- again.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?", Hinata asked him. Sasuke's palm was still on his face.

"I'm fine, Hinata.", Sasuke said with a faint smile on his lips. "Though I was a bit hurt with that." He smiled at Sakura.

"You know each other?" She and Ino said in a duet.

"Uhuh... Sasuke-kun is part of the basketball team together with Naruto-kun, Shikamaru, and my cousin Neji." Hinata explained.

The basketball team Hinata's talking about represents one of the Hyuuga's companies in a basketball conference held every year. Her cousin Neji is in-charge of the said company while Hinata takes care of the family's modeling agency.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go home now. I need to settle some things. " Tenten said in a low voice while getting her purse.

"Are you okay, Tenten?" Sasuke said.

Sakura was surprised with what Sasuke's actions. "Looks like you're quite comfortable with me friends, eh?", she asked him.

"Of course. I should be friends with your friends, Little girl." he smiled at her and pinched her nose.

"What the heck - ?" Sakura said but...

_Duh, shut up forehead! Stop acting as if you don't like it! As if I know your knees are turning into jelly right now._ It was her inner self.

"No, I'm not!"

"_Whatever. Why don't you tell that to the marines? BAKA"_

"Little girl, anything wrong?" Sasuke held her hand.

"Nothing! And don't touch me.", she said as she pulled her hand. Sakura glanced at Tenten. "If you can't come with us, then we'll just go home together." she told her. Ino and Hinata agreed.

"And you, pervert", she looked at Sasuke. "We still need to talk."

"Sakura! How could you call your boyfriend pervert? Jeez, the two of you kissing is normal." Ino told her.

"Ino, I told you I don't have - "

"Its okay, Ino. She's always like that. But don't worry she'll get used to it." Sasuke interrupted what she's about to say.

"Hmmm... Let's go? I remember I have to get some things back at the office." Hinata said.

**TENTEN** was the first to leave since her driver was already at the car park.

"So, we'll leaving now." Hinata smiled at them as she went to her Jaguar.

"We both know you need more time together." Ino said as she smiled at them teasingly.

"INO-PIG?!" Sakura yelled at her. But Ino didn't mind her.

"By the way Sasuke-kun, I hope you could find time to bond with us. We need to know our friend's boyfriend, you know!", Ino said and winked at Sasuke.

"I'd love to. I'm pretty sure I need that." he glanced at Sakura and as he put his arm around her waist. Sakura almost gasped but didn't bother to react violently.

"_Good girl, forehead. I know you like it too...", _it was her so-called Inner Sakura. And her inner self was right. She kinda like the feeling he's giving her. "Oh, shut up!" her mind said.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" It was then she realized that she just didn't talked to herself but the two heard her.

Sakura turned red and when she looked at Sasuke, she saw a glint of smile on his face.

"Oh, pardon my insensitivity my dear friend. I know you wanted us to leave now.", Ino teased her more.

"Thank heavens, you've noticed it, Ino." Hinata said. She's already inside her car.

"Shut up, you two. You're talking nonsense." Sakura rolled her eyes. The two just laughed.

"Hinata, are you going to see the practice later?", t'was Sasuke.

Hinata turned red. "Ummm... maybe. If I find time..", she said.

"Bye guys! Enjoy your date!" Ino yelled as the Jaguar left the car park.

"Let go of me, you pervert!", Sakura tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he led him towards his car and leaned her back at the latest model of his Audi while both of his hands are on Sakura's waist.

"W-what are you doing?", Sakura asked. She knows that everything wasn't right. How could she allow this man to treat her this way when she doesn't even know anything about him (well, except of course that his kiss was exceptional)? Then, she glanced at his face and there she met those onyx eyes of his looking at her intently. And it answers all her questions.

And when he leaned over to kiss her she didn't bother to push him away. Instead, she wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed him full. She kissed him with equal passion, with the same intensity and she doesn't really care what will happen next.

**SASUKE** grinned as he kissed her. He didn't expect that Sakura will kiss him that way. She does have the sweetest lips he'd ever kiss. When he kissed her in the cafe he realized that the kiss was kinda familiar and he remembered that day...

"_Jeez, why does this bitch have to stalk me", Sasuke said to himself as he enters the theater. It was a bit full since the movie has already started. He looked for a vacant seat and found it beside a who's so obsessed in watching the movie. _

"_Is someone sitting here?" he asked. The girl just shook her head without looking at him. As the the movie progresses, the girl just seem to be preoccupied with the movie that she's affected with every scene. "A chick flick,eh?" Sasuke told himself. Though he doesn't prefer romance movies he spent his time watching it. Thanks to the girl beside him._

_But some good things don't last long. When he turn around he saw Yuki. It seems she haven't seen him yet. "Fuck, this bitch could be a dog!" he said gritting his teeth._

"_Sasuke-kun? Where are you?" Yuki said. Everyone in the cinema told Yuki to shut up. Well, not everyone. The girl beside him seemed to be in another dimension because she's still preoccupied with the scenes in the movie. Sasuke grin. When she looked at Yuki again, she saw her waving at him and was about to come near him. Sasuke turned to the girl beside him and..._

"_Sorry, sweetie but I need your help." he whispered on her ear and grab her face and kiss her. Sasuke kissed him as though he wants everyone to know she's his. Sasuke's grinning inside as he enjoy kissing her. He's aware that she was surprised. He can see it on her face- her eyes wide open just like her lips._

"_Sasuke-kun?" Yuki sobs._

"_Hey, bitch! If you don't wanna watch, get your ass out of this place! You're disturbing us!". Yuki turned her back and left. _

_Sasuke let go of the girl's face and smiled at her. He saw her teary-eyed while looking at him. She's still surprised and he knows it. "I'm sorry.", he said apologetically and embraced her. But the girl push him away and stormed out the cinema._

_Sasuke ran after her but wasn't able to catch up._

"Excuse me, sir. Some of our clients old us that there's something going on here." A guard broke off that awesome moment. "Let me just remind you, we don't allow this in our vicinity."

"Sorry, chief. Got caught up in the moment." Sasuke said to the guard.

"Just go and get a room."

It was then that Sakura realized what was happening. She looked around and saw a number of people staring at them. And when she looked at herself she saw her blouse was unbuttoned. She turned red all over.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" she keep on muttering while buttoning her blouse.

"Oh no. I ain't god, honey. Call me Sasuke." he smiled sheepishly at her while helping her button her top.

"Jeez, you think this is a joke? Huh?" Sakura glared at her. "Oh my! How could I've done this. God, I'm stupid. So, stupid." she said and was about to cry.

"Relax, Little girl." Sasuke said as he hug. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry, okay."

"Well, you should be sorry! Good Heavens, Uchiha! How could you do this to me?! First, you told my friends you're my boyfriend and then, you've been kissing every time we meet!" Sakura said exasperatingly. She shook his head and turn to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, obviously."

"Let me take you home. I'm your boyfriend remember?"

"Shut up, pervert! We both know you're not."

He held her hand. "Listen, I know we're not but we can act as lovers, you know. I know your friends are pissing you about having a boyfriend and I have some sort of a problem with a girl. So, why don't we help each other?"

"Oh My, you're crazy!" Sakura said unbelievingly. "I'm leaving now. This conversation is going nowhere."

"Okay, fine. Think about it." he said as he took her purse from her and opened it.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke got her cellphone from her purse and put his inside it.

"Hey, hey! I said what are doing?" she asked once again.

"Getting your phone number." He handed her purse back to her.

"You're not getting my number! You're getting my cellphone!" Sakura exclaimed. "Give it back to me. I said give it back to me!" But he acted as if he doesn't hear anything.

Oh, god. Sasuke, please..."

Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "I love the way you say my name, Little girl." He said as he approached her. "Don't worry, I'll call you and we'll talk about this. I'm not going to insist on taking you home today, sweetie. I know you don't want me to and I have my basketball practice. But well talk... We'll definitely talk." He said coolly and smiled as he caress her face and give her a peck on the cheek.

"Duh, too late for being a gentleman now, Uchiha." Sakura rolled her eyes and stormed her way out of the car park.

_The second chapter is done... Do I make sense writing this story? Heheheh _

_Comments?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aaaww... I don't own Naruto..._

"Duh, too late for being a gentleman now, Uchiha." Sakura rolled her eyes and stormed her way out of the car park.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 3: The Aftermath**

**SASUKE** just smiled as he watch Sakura leave the car park. Its been one interesting day for him. He put her phone on his pocket and opened his car door and left.

SAKURA has been driving her car around with no specific place to go. After leaving him there, she called her driver to pick her up. When the driver arrived she told him to go home and that she wanted to drive alone. While driving, she can't get her mind off what had happened inside the cafe and the car park.

"That was so shameful! How could I possibly do that thing?!", Sakura asked herself while looking at the mirror. "You're so shameless Haruno Sakura! How could you pos-... god! How could I? I bet that guy is laughing his heart out because of what he did to me!"

"You're going to pay for this Uchiha Sasuke! I swear! I'm going to make you pay for what you did! And I don't care if you're hot or something..."

Two and a half hours later, she found herself in an old familiar place. It was the park near the riverbank. She sat on the bench- the same bench she sat on two days after her ninth bday. This bench used to be her favorite place when she was younger. Her nanny would usually bring her there to play.

Sakura smiled as her memories travel back on that specific day. Everytime she comes to the park, she was there to play alone. There were lots of kids her age playing around but she's quite shy to join. She knew most of the kids playing there. And though she would play with her Barbie alone, Sakura didn't fail to notice most of the kids especially boys her age would glance at her. That made her feel more hesitant to greet and talk to them.

Well, not until that day...

Sakura heard her phone ringing. She opened her purse and get it. She was about to answer the phone when she realized that it isn't hers.

_Lazy Calling..._

"Arrggg! I'll make you pay for this, Pervert!", she grit her teeth and put of his goddamn phone. "Oh, how I wish he won' be answering my calls or else, I'm dead meat."

"**EI, SHIKAMARU!** What did Sasuke say?" Neji asked as he put his towel on the bench.

"He's not answering his phone. Something might be wrong... This is so not like him.", the pineapple-headed guy answered.

"Come on, dude! Teme might be on a date right now." the blond guy said to he two. "Or maybe he's in the middle of making out with one hot lady that's why he wouldn't want to answer the phone! What do you think, eh? WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" he started laughing so hard.

"You're too loud, dobe.". Neji said. "We'll start practicing five minutes from now. We don't have to wait for Uchiha.", he continued.

"Man, troublesome."

Sasuke arrived at the gym thirty minutes after the team started practicing. Neji signaled for a timeout. As the captain he knows they don't have to practice that hard since all the players in the team are excellent.

"Hey, man. Why aren't you answering the phone." Shikamaru asked as the three approach him.

Sasuke just smiled.

"What's with the smile, teme?", Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at looked at him without saying a word. "Aaaaah! So, I was right? You did make out with - ?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut it, dobe. You're talking nonsense." Neji said.

"But..."

"Be quiet, Naruto." Sasuke said while grinning. "I didn't make out with any woman, okay. But I met with one." he continued.

"Tsk. That would be troublesome. Women are troublesome, Uchiha. Remember that." Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke's not like you, bro." It was Neji. "He would prefer having girl that would stay by her side for more than seven days."

"THAT's RIGHT! Women are worth more than seven days, Lazy boy." Naruto said.

"Man, I know you're crazy in love with your model girlfriend", he told Naruto. "and I understand where you're coming from. But you don't have to imply that I'm a lousy lover coz I make sure they're satisfied after seven days." Shikamaru said lazily.

Sasuke just stared at his three friends. They treated each other as brothers every since they met. And though they have different opinions in some instances, it doesn't come to the point that their friendship was threatened. They would sometimes resort on hitting each other but afterwards everything will be back to normal.

It was good to have these guys as his friends. Sasuke looked at them-Shikamaru has always been famous as the playboy one in the group and he doesn't deny that. Shikamaru enjoys flirting with girls but he was never serious while Naruto is different. He might be the funniest among the four of them but Naruto has always been serious when it comes to women. That what makes him different to Shikamaru. Naruto has been with his model girlfriend from quite sometime now and it looks like he's contented with her... And Neji. He and Neji are perceived to be the snobs in the group. Well, it isn't questionable. They don't talk too much. If Shikamaru and Naruto are extremes, Neji and him would probably in between. They have their fair share of flings and that's just it.

He sighed.

"Let's stop this now and let's play ball. We got to win the championship... again", Neji stopped them.

Everyone agreed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Seems dragging for me... :-( What can you say?_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Naruto, by the way... and this story is sooo OOC! Ahahah... enjoy!_

oooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 4: The Plot**

A knock on her bedroom door totally awaken Sakura. It has been four days since the scene at the carpark but she still can't stop remembering it. She glanced at her bedside table and saw Sasuke's cellphone.

"_Stupid, you really think he'll call", she told herself._

"Sakura, are you awake? Breakfast is ready so let's eat together, okay.", the voice said. "Sakura?"

"Sure, Auntie. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Her Aunt was the one who would watch over her since she came back from Paris. She decided to continue her college in Tokyo. It was where she met Ino, Hinata, and Tenten... and the rest is history .

Sakura got up from her bed and headed directory to the restroom. After ten minutes, she's on her way to the dining. She saw her Aunt waiting for her.

"Hello, Auntie." She kissed her cheek.

Her Aunt greeted her back. "Is there anything wrong, Sakura?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Auntie?"

"Nothing really. I was just asking." she said. " Let's start eating, okay?"

Sakura smiled and started eating. She was about to drink her orange juice when she was again warped back to what had happened two days ago.

"Sakura? Hey, Sakura. Are you okay?" Her Aunt asked her while touching her forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Huh, nothing's wrong Auntie. I just remember something" _"God, please don't let me remember it right now. Knowing Auntie she won't stop unless I tell her... Please..."_ Sakura prayed silently. She looked at her aunt and she realized she's looking at her intently.

"Why don't we finish eating and then we'll talk."

"_That's it. I'm dead meat!"_

Sakura's aunt has already finished eating but not her. She was a bit anxious to know the reason why her aunt is here. Its been a while since she last visited her.

"Auntie..." she said but not looking. "What brought you here?'"

Sakura heard her sigh.

"Your mom called. Yesterday..."

"Really? That's great!" she glanced at her. "I wonder why didn't check on me."

"Are you serious?" her aunt asked her. " Of course, your mom tried to call. Why on earth would she prefer calling me over you? Eh, Sakura?"

"What do you mean auntie?" Sakura asked wondering what she's trying to say.

"Your mom called. Two days ago, Sakura. The problem is, it wasn't you who answered your cellphone."

"WHAT?!" she almost fell from her chair after hearing it.

"Are you yelling at me Sakura?" her aunt asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Auntie. I'm sorry. I was just surprised..." Sakura turned red. "Ummm... so w-what did s-he... uhmm... say?"

"Nothing really." Her aunt said and Sakura smiled. "Nothing really..." her aunt repeated. "aside from the fact that the guy who answered the phone was your boyfriend."

"NANI?! He said that?!" she stood up fro her seat. "I can't believe he said that! Uchiha Sasuke, I'll make you pay for this."

"So, that's was his name. Your mom told me his name but I forgot about it."

"I'm sorry, auntie. But I have something to do. I think you have to leave now. I'll just talk to you some other time..." Sakura told her aunt and though she was surprised, she agreed.

Sakura has been staring at the cellphone on her bedside table. Her face was all red after hearing those things from her aunt.

"_So, that's why she came."_ she thought. _"Jeez, why didn't I think of the possibility that mom would try to reach me just like she usually does?"_

"AAAAAAH! SASUKE!!!!" Sakura yelled as she was walking around her room thinking. "What should I do? I just can't allow mom to misinterpret this..."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"HELLO?" Sasuke silently winced as he answered the phone.

"How dare you answer my phone calls Uchiha?!" Sasuke heard her voice.

"Sakura?" He smiled as he spoke of her name. "So, you can't seem to wait for my call, eh?" he teased her.

"Shut up, Sasuke! I didn't call you for that reason, okay?", she seem to sound angrier. He laughed.

"_Darn, why does he have to sound so sexy when he laughs?"_, Sakura thought from the other line.

"Fine. So, why did you call, sweetie?"

"Don't call me sweetie, you... you dev-... and why do you keep answering my phone calls, Sasuke?"

"I...",

"and I Can't believe you told my mom you're my boyfriend! Jeez, how could you?!"

"Oh, that..."

'Yes, that... You should explain yourself now Uchiha! I never tried answering any phone call from our phone. But you, on the otherhand, was very comfortable answering mine!"

"Sweetie..."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Hn... The only call I was able to answer was the one from your mom. I just answered it accidentally after my basketball practice. Sweetie, I never answered your phone calls except that and this one. The text messages are of different story... I -"

"What do you mean by "a different story?""

"Well, I read some of those SMS you received.

"WHAT?! Good heavens, why did you do that? You know its personal..."

"I know but I can't help it. I was jealous. So, I end up wanting to know my competitor's strategies."

"competitor's strategies?"

"yeah, I've read rock lee's messages for you!"

SAKURA gasped.

"You did that?" she said unbelievingly. "Don't tell me you replied..."

"Hn..."

"You're crazy..." she said. "How can you be so nosy, Uchiha? You don't have the right to read my messages or answer any calls!". Sakura then ended the call.

"Jeez, I'm beginning to hate that guy.", she stopped. _Or am I? _She asked herself.

Sakura looked at the phone in her hand. She wasn't really sure how long she was thinking about what she's feeling right now. She waited for it to stop ringing but it was persistent. Then, she saw her number flashed on the screen. Sakura opt to answer the phone.

"Ye-?"

"Sorry, sweetie. But I'm quite busy practicing. The semi-finals will start in a week so..." it was Sasuke. "we need to work hard."

"Sasuke, you... I...", Sakura's a bit confused. He sounded like he was really sorry for not calling her or something. She wanted to tell him that he doesn't have to be sorry and that its not his responsibility to inform him about what's going on with his life.

"I know I promised you that we'll talk but I wasn't able to do it." he continued. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

_God, how can he sound so sweet?_ She sighed.

"Little girl?"

"Yes?"

"By the way, I didn't tell your mom that we're an item. She just assumed it..."

"Huh? I see... Okay.", now she's more onfused.

"I need to go now, sweetie."

"Um... o-okay...b-bye". _Jeez, now she started stuttering_. She thought.

"Bye."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

AFTER saying his goodbye to Sakura he heard a busy tone. She might have ended the call as sooner than he expected. He smirked.

_Looks like I'm done with the first phase._

Sasuke knew this is a bit harsh for her. He must admit he was attracted to her before. But after what he discovered two days ago, looks like he should give up on her in order to take revenge. He shouldn't be worried there are other women besides that Haruno Sakura.

_Damn you, Itachi. This time I'll make sure you'll feel the pain I've felt five years ago._

He closed his eyes and he saw the girl who has been on his mind for weeks now- Sakura.

"Teme! We'll resume the practice now." Sasuke heard Naruto calling him. He put the phone back on his bag and left for practice.

oooooooooooooo

_okay, I'm done my OOC story... heheheh... t'was a bit delayed since I decided to make a little changes with the plot... heheheh :)_

_thanks for the reviews... ;)_


End file.
